Master Laxus
by Choco07
Summary: Makarov has given the job of being the Master of Fairy Tail to Laxus. Events lead Laxus to be the tyrant he once was. Using his new high authority, he tries to get what he wants including the person he is infatuated with,Lucy. Two-shot. Lalu


**AN: HEYOO! This is my first time creating a two-shot! Hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Fairy Tail.**

Laxus sighed as he was massaged his temples. The work of being a master of a guild was too stressful. He always thought that it would be an easy job seeing how his grandfather seemed to always be laidback. Man, was he wrong. He would rather work on a S class mission and risk his life than work on the papers stacked on his desk. He was just wasting his youth, which he should be enjoying, not suffering.

Laxus recalled how his grandfather practically begged him to become the new guild master. Laxus was shocked when he heard Makarov's proposal. He always believed that Gildarts would be the one to take over Fairy Tail, but Makarov explained that Gildarts rejected his offer. At first, Laxus also rejected taking the huge responsibility, but was soon persuaded by his grandfather's whining and scolding. This had went on for weeks.

Yes, going on a mission would be a good stress reliever, but Laxus was no longer capable of doing he complained about and wasn't able to accept. According ex-master Makarov, Laxus would no longer be able to do any missions for himself unless circumstances led him to. The safety of the guild master was important for the sake of the guild. This led to Laxus leaving the Raijinshuu with Freed being the new leader of the team. Sighing again, Laxus finally decided it was time for a break. He stood up and stretched his arms. He growled as another complaint about being the master of a guild came into his mind.

He had to sit in a chair most of the day. It hurt his back like hell. It was as though he was getting old faster than he normaly should. He tried to do his work standing up, but that didn't work out so well when he mistook a step, causing him to knock down his desk with all the papers he had just organized. You could only imagine the frustration Laxus experienced when this incident occurred. _'I should stop thinking about the negatives before I get even crankier.' _Laxus thought as he walked to the door. He opened it, exited his office and went straight to the bar. He observed his surroundings. He felt a lot better when he was in the presence of his…children. Laxus felt awkward calling his guild members that, but it was one of the requirements that Makarov forced Laxus to accept. No one in the room seemed to notice him. '_They should at least acknowledge me being here. I rarely come out of that small office.' _Laxus thought. He scanned the room once more to see if anyone saw him this time and then stopped as he saw a pair of brown eyes staring right back at his. He smirked. The owner of the brown eyes blushed and quickly went back to her business. Continuing his too, Laxus took a seat on a bar stool that was three seats away from Lucy and her team.

"Oi, Mira!" Laxus called out. The barmaid flinched at the sound of her name and quickly turned her attention to the new guild master.

"Yes, Master Laxus? Is something the matter? Did you finish the paper work that was sent by the Magic Council?" Mirajane asked while smiling. Laxus glared at her. Work was not something he wanted to think about right now.

"No, I haven't yet. I just want a glass of water." Laxus said. Yet another complaint that Laxus had about being the guild master. He wasn't allowed to have any type of alcohol while he was doing anything related to work.

"B-But Master, that work has to be done by tomorrow. This is no time to be taking a break." Mira stated. Laxus slammed his fist on the counter. Everyone turned silent and turned their attention to the new guild master. He's been working the whole morning and no one was aware of it.

"I've had enough of working on those damn papers. Just give me a glass of water and I'll be on my way back to work." Laxus said with an irritated expression. None of these people knew the burden and responsibility of being the guild master. An idea then came into Laxus's mind. '_They don't have to know. Instead they should know the power that I have now as a guild master.'_ Laxus thought. He wasn't the type nor in the position to abuse his power, but he was back then. In the past he was the strongest guild member in Fairy Tail (when Gildarts wasn't there…which was everyday) so he had the right.

Screw being righteous for today he needed to show them he was the boss now. No one should be allowed to tell him what to do or not to do and when to do them. It could also he mean he could have what he wanted for today. He turned to his favorite blonde mage, Lucy Heartifilia. She looked both worried and frightened of him. He smiled with confidence, but it disappeared as soon as he saw Natsu's arms wrapped around her. Why did that flaming idiot have to be so touchy with her all the time? It always annoyed him more than any of his other idiotic actions. '_There's only one way to get Natsu away from Lucy and that's to_ sen-'Laxus's thoughts were interrupted when Mira when she set his glass of water in front of him. He then reverted his attention back to Mira.

"Here you go, Master." Mira said with an uneasy voice. Laxus grabbed the cup and drank the water in one gulp. '_Who should be my first victim_?' Laxus thought sinisterly.

**AN: No Laxus! Grandpa Makarov wouldn't approve! Sorry for making Laxus act like this it's all part of the story. In case you were wondering, Laxus does get paid for being the master. All will be revealed in the next chapter so see you until then! **

**Laxus's complaints so far: **

**1. Stress 2. Not being able to go on missions 3. Sitting in a chair all day 4. Not being allowed to drink booze while at work (which is most of the day)**


End file.
